Mistaken
Mistaken is the 51st episode of Brandon 10 Plot At a railway, an alien is running. He stands at a certain spot and looks up; waiting. Suddently he is tackled by Brandon as Four Arms. They fight for a while but the alien is mostly trying to avoid Brandon. He then pushes Brandon away and onto a rail. A beam then shoots from the sky and Brandon is gone. The alien is left stranded. Meanwhile, Brandon reappears on an alien ship. He is surrounded by 3 other aliens. They mention him being the new member of their team. Brandon, thinking they are a super hero team, begs to be on the team. Suddently Brandon times out and the other aliens prepare to attack him. The leader then stops them and says that he would make a great member of their team. Later after a tour of the base, an alarm goes off and they fly down to Earth. They land on a roof and make there way inside. Guards come and attack them. One of the members knocks them out. They continue onwards. They approch a vault. The team works on a way of getting in but Brandon easily turns into Slime Shot and slips under the vault door and opens it from the inside. The rest of them hurry inside and take things. Brandon belives there stealing but sarcasically they reply that they are making sure robbers dont steal it. Brandon buys it and they move on. When they are about to leave they encounter several guards. They fight and escape. They enter their ship and fly off. On the ship, Brandon is congradulated and rewarded to secondary leader. Suddently another alarm rings and they fly back to Earth. They arrive at a base. They sneak in and take out some guards. They then see some tech and steal it. Soon stoplights shine on them and guards come out and surround them. They are then locked up in a cell and later to be tested for experimentation. The whole team is in dout. Brandon then makes a emotional speech and the team is back in spirit. After a process of breaking out, they escape. 2 members head for the ship while the Leader goes for the tech. Brandon follows him. When they get there, the commander of the base is blocking the way out. The leader of the team and the commander fight but the commander looses. Brandon picks up a laser and points it at the commander. The leader tells him to shoot. Brandon is nervous. After a while, the leader grabs the laser and attempts to shoot him. Brandon transfroms into Cannonbolt and tackles him. The two fight and the commander escapes after pressing the lockdown button. Brandon quickly tries to get out but the leader keeps holding him back. Brandon finnally escapes and exits the base. Brandon then realises that they were evil and thinks about the other 2. Brandon then sneaks onto the ship and goes to the control room. He then then stopped and questioned. He dodges their attacks and transfroms into Virus. He defeats the rest of the team and hacks the control panel which sends the ship to the nearest intergalactic prison. Brandon then times out once he escapes and goes to celebrate on being a hero. Characters *Brandon *Commander *Guards Aliens Used *Four Arms *Slime Shot *Cannonbolt *Virus Villains *Evil Team *Commander (Temporarly) *Guards (Temporaly) Trivia *This episode took a while is create *Brandon became temorally evil *This would have been the second time a super hero team has been introduced in the series; the first being the Planetery Force Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10